


America's Hero

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Heroes, SHout out to our heroes, What makes you a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How America sees and celebrates his birthday. Written for the Fourth of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Hero

Every nation knows about America and his obsession with being the hero. They know he loves reading comic books about Superman, Captain America, Batman, the X-Men and The Avengers. Most of them even talk about which one must be his favorite with maybe a friendly wager being placed on it. Only one nation however knows the answer, other than America himself, and that nation is Canada. Living next to the world's superpower all his life, being cast in his shadow by other nations, being forgotten and neglected, Canada was in the rare position to see just which hero America loved the most and the answer would surprise the other nations.

America's favorite hero, the one he most loved, wasn't on the pages of any comic. They were his people. The ones that stood up for the little guy, that protected their fellow men, the mothers and fathers that would tuck their children in at night and tell them stories to put their minds at ease. The many soldiers that fought for freedom throughout all his history and the citizens that stayed home to help out when disaster struck their neighbors. These were the men and women he called his hero, true heroes. They made him who he was and he couldn't have been prouder to call them his own.

When the Fourth would come around each year all the nations were always expecting some giant party to be thrown. To them America was a selfish, self-centered, narcisist that always had to be the center of attention. And of course for his birthday they would expect nothing less. Just about everyone always tried to be busy or just flat out refuse any invitations to go to America's for his birthday, so they never really noticed that he never sent any out. He would only mention it in passing to the others, never really saying what he had planned. Only Canada knew what he really did for his birthday.

When the Fourth rolled around Canada would be there at his brother's making him a nice birthday breakfast, a small feast of America's favorite foods. When they finished they'd head out and check in at the parade, not to watch but because America wanted to help set things up. To him his birthday wasn't for him, it was for his people, his heroes. The ones that gave him this day and so he did his best to make it the best day for them that he could.

If any of the other nations knew how much America loved his personal heroes they never let on and Canada wasn't sharing. It wasn't that America tried to hide how he felt, it was just that he thought it was so obvious that he never thought to mention it to the others. So when Canada would hear some of the others asking each other who they thought America's favorite hero was, he would just hide a smile and move on, knowing they'd never figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's face our soldiers, firemen, policemen, national guard, parents, those that step in to stop bullying, they are our true heroes and they make this nation great. Today isn't just America's birthday but a celebration to honor all those that believe in freedom and justice. So I ask you to please honor these heroes but keeping them in your mind and your heart today as you celebrate and remember that without them you wouldn't be celebrating today.


End file.
